Sakharine's Revenge
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: After dying in his prison cell, Sakharine comes back from the dead to get revenge on Captain Haddock...inhabiting Tintin's body! Will Haddock and Snowy be able to save their friend and stop Sakharine? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Hi, Daisy here again! This is a little fic that I've thought up after I saw the Tintin movie. Takes place in the movieverse!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Sakharine's Revenge**

Prologue

_Where am I?_Sakharine woke up to glance around at his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being in his prison cell. He took in the sight of the flaming mountains, the darkened sky, and the score of transparent souls floating around him.

"Sakharine..." boomed a voice.

"Who's there?" Then Sakharine turned around to see an enormous, red-skinned, horned creature before him.

"Someone who can help you," it said, "And as for where you are...well...let's just say you just hung yourself in your prison cell."

"So I'm dead."

"Yes, pity," said the creature, "However, I can grant you a chance at redemption. Revenge, if you prefer. Against your old enemy Haddock."

At this, Sakharine couldn't help but smile. "Haddock. Yes, the reason I was arrested. We had some unfinished business."

"And you can finish it. With my help, you can get your long-awaited revenge."

"And how are you going to help me? I hardly even know you."

The creature chuckled. "You already know me, Sakharine. You just have not realized it. And as for how I wil help, I can transfer your soul into a living body. Someone who is closest to Haddock. And lucky for you, it is a certain boy who assisted in your arrest. I am sure you know him pretty well."

Sakharine smiled darkly, knowing who the demon was referring to. "Yes, I know EXACTLY who you are talkng about."

**This was longer than I intended it to be, but I enjoyed writing it. Hope you all enjoyed reading it. And about where Sakharine is, I'm sure you all know where. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review, as it can give me some ideas on how to continue! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, Daisy here again! Things start to heat up a little in this chappie. I might be moving along with this fic quite a bit, so check for new chapters often! Heh, heh. Though I don't believe in character torture, I HAD to write this before I forgot. Glad you all like it so far! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Sakharine's Revenge**

Chapter 1

Tintin woke up one morning with a slight headache. He had NOT slept well last night. The reporter kept hearing strange voices the entire night, one of which sounding oddly familiar. This particular one had kept him up so much, Tintin had to sleep with his ears covered! Then he glanced at Snowy, who was curled up on the rug next to his bed.

"I'd better go see if the captain is up." But as he got out bed, he heard the same voice he had been hearing last night.

_Yes, go to that fool Haddock, boy._

"Who are you? What do you want?"

_You do not remember me, Tintin? You and Haddock thwarted my plans five years ago! That treasure was almost mine! And the Haddock line was almost extinguished! But you ruined all of that! Ring any bells, boy?_

That when it hit Tintin. "Sakharine." Then he glanced around. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

_Foolish boy, I am inside you. And now I aim to get my long-awaited revenge...through you!_

Tintin screamed and dropped to his knees, clutching his head. "I...won't...let you...!" Then he blacked out.

A few seconds later, Sakharine woke up to see that he was in the reporter's room, with the mutt still asleep on the nearby rug. Then he glanced at himself in Tintin's mirror to see that he had succeeded. He had taken over the boy's body! He smiled wickedly, proud of himself.

"Thank you for letting me take your body, Tintin. And in advance for not trying to interfere with my plans!" Sakharine chuckled darkly (in Tintin's voice), then heard a snort. He turned around to see that it was the dog. What was his name again? Snowy, was it not? The dog barked, looking up at his "master."

"'Morning, Snowy," The Rackham descendant tried to act as Tintin-like as possible, petting him, but the fox terrier shied away. Instead, he barked, suspecting something amiss with his friend. Snowy was staring into "Tintin's" blue eyes to see that they were slightly darker than usual.

_Snowy is on to you, you know? _Tintin's voice was heard.

"Quiet, boy!"Sakharine spat, being careful not to be heard. "All I need to do is try to act more like you! He's just scared is all."

_Of _you_! _

Sakharine growled, then regarded Snowy with a smile. "Come on, Snowy."

_Snowy! That's not me! _Tintin screamed. But the fox terrier couldn't hear him.

"Save your breath, boy! He can't hear you! Neither can Haddock!" Sakharine chuckled to himself, then, along with Snowy, left the room.

**I'm quite proud of how it came out! Hope you all think so too! Review and tell me what you think! Constructive crit is welcome too!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, Daisy here again, along with the next chappie of my Tintin horror fic. Yes, it's a horror fic now, all because things get a little bit darker after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Sakharine's Revenge**

Chapter 2

"I wonder where the lad is," Captain Haddock said. He was already downstairs having breakfast (prepared by Nestor) with a bottle of whisky.

"Captain?"

Haddock turned around to see Tintin coming downstairs, with Snowy in his arms. The captain raised an eyebrow. Tintin had _never_ carried Snowy.

"There you are, lad."

"I was...working on my story pretty late last night. I was so tired."

"Wait, I thought you were in bed early last night," said Haddock. "And we haven't had anything new going on."

_They haven't been abroad in a while, eh? _Sakharine realized.

_It's true. We haven't. _Tintin said. _The captain's going to find out soon, you know? Then what will you do?_

_Quiet! You have no control! And last time I checked, he couldn't hear you._

"Are you okay, Tintin?" Haddock was staring at the boy intently.

That was when Snowy jumped out of his master's arms and barked furiously.

"What is it, boy?" the captain asked the terrier.

Snowy continued to bark desperately, trying to explain to Haddock the change in his master. The wire fox terrier nodded to the reporter's blue eyes, which looked slightly darker. But Captain Haddock couldn't tell when he looked into them.

"What's gotten into you, Snowy? There's nothing wrong with Tintin."

"Oh, he's just...overreacting." Tintin's eyes narrowed at the dog, who cowered under his master's evil glare. "I'm going to...give him a bath." He reached for Snowy, but the dog jumped back, knocking over the bottle of whisky the captain had been drinking.

"Blistering..." Haddock started, then glared at Snowy, who was now growling at Tintin. "Snowy! Let Tintin give you a bath! I don't know what's gotten into you this morning!" The dog was still standing his ground, barking furiously at his master.

_I told you, Sakharine,_said Tintin, smiling with satisfaction. _Snowy's a smart dog. He knows it's not me!_

_Well, I can fix that! _Sakharine growled. _Haddock must not find out it's me inhabiting your body!_

"Snowy, you're making this harder than it's supposed to be," said Tintin. "Come here!" He reached for the dog again, but again Snowy jumped out of his reach. The reporter stumbled onto the table, with the terrier on the run, hurrying upstairs to hide.

"He _is _making it hard," said Haddock, wiping up the spilled whisky. "Mutt just turned tail and ran."

"Not for long," Tintin growled, face twisted into a smirk, but the captain thought nothing of it.

**Hope you enjoyed it! The scary and dark parts will begin in the next chapter! But I won't spoil them! Stay tuned and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's you-know-who! Not much to say this time, but I have the next chapter up! Which means I'm working on the one after this! Seriously, I plan to move along with this fic, so please check often and tell me what you think. Anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin (or the movie)!**

**Sakharine's Revenge**

Chapter 3

Snowy was hiding underneath Tintin's bed, running from whoever it was that was after him. He knew it wasn't his master. Tintin had NEVER carried him. Nor would he glare at him like he did downstairs. And then there were those eyes again, which had been a shade darker than usual. They weren't full of life and adventure, they were cold, almost menacing.

"Where are you, you meddlesome mutt?"

That was "Tintin's" voice again. Snowy huddled up underneath the bed when he saw him enter the room. He had to try to convince the captain that this was not like Tintin at all. When the reporter or whoever he was now moved past the bed to check the closet, Snowy made a run for the door, but was stopped when his "master" grabbed him by the tail.

"And just where do you think you're going? Snowy?" "Tintin" raised the dog up so they were facing each other, his face distorted with hatred and malice.

_Leave him alone! _Tintin pleaded.

_I thought I told you to quiet! _Sakharine demanded. _Now your dog has to be put down! I will not have _anyone_, especially Haddock, know that it's me inhabiting this body! Not until it's too late._ With that, he dug in Tintin's coat pocket for a weapon that could silence the boy's snooping dog.

"Tintin?" Captain Haddock's voice was heard.

"Damn!"Sakharine hissed. "Your dog just got lucky, Tintin." Then he turned to see the captain at the doorway.

"I thought you were giving Snowy a bath," he said.

" I was..." The Rackham descendant was wracking his brain for a lie. "But he smelled fine. He never needed one." He chuckled.

Then Haddock raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, lad?"

"Of course I am, Had...I mean, Captain. Why wouldn't I be? Well, Snowy and I are going back downstairs for some breakfast." As Sakharine and Snowy was leaving the room, Snowy was whimpering at Haddock, trying to convince him that something was DEFINITELY wrong with Tintin.

The captain scratched his head in confusion. _Snowy's been acting strange all morning. Is he trying to warn me about Tintin? Or worse, is there something _wrong _with Tintin?_

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, _please _review! I am itching to hear what you guys think! Oh, and one more thing, it will be rated M from the next chapter on.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, everybody! Here I come with the next chapter as promised! Hope you guys will like, no, LOVE it! Like I said before, it's M-rated now, as it will get darker from here on. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Sakharine's Revenge**

Chapter 4

That night, Captain Haddock decided to give Nestor the night off and order Chinese food for everyone (he couldn't cook, after all!). He was bringing the food in when he looked around.

"Where's Tintin?" he wondered, setting the huge paper bag down on the dining table.

"Oh, Master Haddock. You're back," said Nestor. He was already sitting at the table, enjoying a cup of tea. "If you're asking about Master Tintin, he's been in his room all day. I do not know why. Locked himself in, to be exact."

"Strange. That's not like him." The captain went upstairs to check on the reporter.

_The captain's going to find out eventually, _said Tintin.

_Nonsense, boy! _akharine spat. _You'd better be lucky I didn't kill your dog. Yet. And if he do so much as try to get out of your closet and warn Haddock, I WILL kill him!_ The Rackham descendant was rummaging through Tintin's drawers, hoping to find a gun or some other weapon to kill the suspecting captain. _Damn it! Where do you keep your weapons, boy?_

_What are you talkng about? I never carry weapons on me! _

_Don't lie to me! I know you keep at least one weapon around to defend yourself! Now tell me, or I will choke your mutt to its last breath!_

The redhead sighed, realizing there was no point in trying to lie and endanger Snowy. _In my coat pocket._

_Good boy._ With that, Sakharine dug into the boy's coat pockets, and felt a gun in the left outer pocket.

"Tintin?" Haddock's voice was heard. He was coming upstairs to check on him.

"Coming, Captain!" Sakharine unlocked the door to let Captain Haddock in, gun held behind his back.

_I can't let him kill you, Captain! _

"I brought dinner, lad," said Haddock, then his eyes widened when he saw Tintin suddenly clutching his head, as if in pain.

"Captain...help..." the reporter groaned, struggling for control over his body. "Get...Snowy... He's...in the closet..."

"What the hell is this? Why is Snowy in the closet?"

_You whelp! You will NOT ruin my chance for revenge!_

Then Tintin smiled again. "Nothing, Captain. Why don't we go downstairs to eat? I'm getting hungry myself."

"But you said Snowy was in the closet..."

"Oh, I was just joking." Tintin chuckled. "He just went to...get some air."

"But you haven't left your room _all day_!" Then Haddock turned to face him, grabbing the boy's shoulders. "Is there something you're not telling me, lad?"

_I have to at least warn him about Sakharine!_

That was when Tintin grabbed his head again. "Captain! Please...you have to...listen to me..."

"What's going on, lad?" The captain then grew confused. "You're acting a wee bit strange."

"You have...to...help me... Sakharine's taken over...my body!"

"Sakharine?" Haddock repeated. "But we heard he'd hung himself in his prison cell."

"Somehow...he's back..." Tintin was hanging on to what little control he had left. "And...he wants...revenge! Get Snowy out! Please! Sakharine's locked him in the closet! Hurry, while I...still have some ...control over myself!" The reporter was screaming in pain.

_You're going to pay for disobeying me, boy! _Sakharine grew enraged, which put even more strain on Tintin's will.

"HURRY!" Tintin shrieked at Haddock, "I...can't hold him off...much longer."

Captain Haddock quickly unlocked the closet, and Snowy jumped out, barking desperately at him and gesturing to Tintin, who was beginning to lose the ounce of control.

"You...have...to...STOP HIM!" Tintin screamed, then he collapsed.

"I know now, Snowy," Haddock realized, "Sakharine's somehow come back from hell and possessed Tintin to get revenge on me." Slowly, he approached the unconscious reporter, whose blue eyes were blankly staring upward. "Lad? Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Haddock!" "Tintin" rose to his feet, chuckling darkly, the jaws in his face stretched tight like a puppet of horror. His now-bloodshot eyes were fixed on the captain. "But you won't! My revenge will be complete! Now that I've made that urchin Tintin disappear!

"Sakharine!" Captain Haddock growled, "What have you done with Tintin?"

"Oh, he's taking my place," Sakharine sneered, "in hell! Now his body is mine!"

Now Haddock was seeing red. His best friend, taken over by this madman. "You mean he's..."

"Yes, I destroyed his soul. But he will not be alone. I can take my time killing you. And that dog."

"You monster!" Enraged, Haddock threw a punch at the possessed reporter, knocking him backward. But Sakharine quickly recovered.

"I am definitely going to enjoy this, Haddock. Time to test out my vessel's strength!" With that, he threw a punch of his own at the captain. And damn did it hurt! Captain Haddock remembered that Tintin could knock out anyone who was bigger and stronger than him. And Sakharine was using that against the captain. Realizing there was no way he could win here, he had to flee.

But he could at least knock him out and restrain him to buy some time for a plan. First, he needed distraction. At his feet, Snowy was whimpering at the sight of his possessed master. But then he glanced up at the captain, who needed help. They both knew that Tintin would rather die than be host to an evil spirit, but they were hoping it wouldn't come down to that. Nodding to Captain Haddock, Snowy jumped in and bit his "master's" leg.

"Snowy..." Haddock said with relief, then grabbed the lamp sitting on the nightstand.

"You meddlesome mutt!" Sakharine growled, trying to shake him off.

While the Rackham descendant was distracted by the terrier, Haddock knobbled him on the head with the lamp, knocking him out.

"May you rot in hell, Rackham!" Haddock growled, then turned to Snowy. "We have to get Sakharine out of Tintin's body. Hopefully, we can find some books on exorcism."

**This was my LONGEST chapter ever! But it was for a cause. I am quite proud of it too! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review the heck out of this one!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi, everybody! Here I come with the next chapter as promised! Sorry about the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Sakharine's Revenge**

Chapter 5

"So, Nestor, did you find one?" Captain Haddock asked. He, Snowy, and Nestor had been looking for books in the mansion's library on exorcism for the past hour, hoping it would save Tintin from the evil spirit that had taken him as its host. Beforehand, they had tied him to his bed so he wouldn't escape.

"Only one, I'm afraid, Master Haddock." Nestor pulled out a reasonably thick, black book. "But it _is _proven to be useful."

Haddock recognized the book right away. "That's the one my granddaddy used to read to me. He taught me some sort of rhyme in there. But I never knew it could actually ward off evil spirits. There was some sort of spell he taught me. I hope it's still in here."

Then Snowy barked, glancing upstairs.

"Don't worry, Snowy," the captain assured the terrier. "He's tied up." But then he heard Sakharine's loud profanities. "We better hurry, though." He flipped through the pages until he stopped at a familiar page, which explained how to separate an evil spirit from a living body.

"This is the one!" Then he read further to see that he needed an item of opposition to the evil. And he knew what it meant. An item of the Haddocks, in this case. Luckily, Captain Haddock had what the book was talking about. And it was sure to run Sakharine out of Tintin's body.

**Sorry this chapter was so short! But I promise you, I'm working on the next one, which will be up in a day or two. So stay tuned! And I would love to hear your opinions, so please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi, everybody! Here's the next chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Sakharine's Revenge**

Chapter 6

"Did you really think ropes could keep me down, Haddock?" Sakharine smirked. He had just broken free of the ropes that had bound him to Tintin's bed. Then he heard the door burst open. "Just in time." The Rackham descendant turned to see the captain and the dog at the doorway, the former wearing a hat with a feather (or quill) on top. "And you brought a symbol of your ancestor Sir Francis as well." He snorted. "Like that will help. But you can wear it to your grave." Sakharine pointed the gun at Captain Haddock, who flinched a little at the sight of it.

But he had nothing to worry about, for he had a plan to keep him busy enough to do the spell. "Snowy, distract him!" the captain said.

The fox terrier nodded, then charged at Sakharine, who started firing at him. But the dog narrowly avoided the bullet, which shattered the nearby window.

"You mutt!" He continued to fire at the nimble Snowy, who was scampering around the room and avoiding every shot.

Haddock knew he had to hurry. He had the incantation written down. Pulling it out, he chanted:

_I am light  
I am one too strong to fight  
Evil spirit leave my sight  
Take away this endless night_

"No!" Hearing the chant, Sakharine pointed the gun back at Haddock. "No silly rhyme is going to save you, Haddock! Or Tintin!" Then he fired, but the gun only clicked. "WHAT! You mean I wasted them chasing that DOG? NO!"

_Vengeful agent  
Of darkness within  
Expel yourself  
From the vessel of Tintin!_

Silence fell in the room, and Captain Haddock was staring at the still-possessed Tintin, waiting for Sakharine's evil presence to exit the reporter's body.

Sakharine laughed maniacally. "Did you really think _exorcism_ could faze me, Haddock?" But his taunts were cut short when he felt himself being torn from his "borrowed" vessel. A blinding light then erupted from Tintin as the evil spirit flew out of the boy's body and vanished. When the light faded, Tintin collapsed to the floor with a thud.

"Lad! Are you all right?" But when Captain Haddock approached Tintin, the reporter's eyes were lifeless and empty like before, but this time his body felt cold. "Thundering Typhoons! Tintin? Tintin, say something!"

But the reporter didn't budge or make a sound. Snowy whimpered at the sight of his unconscious master.

"I don't understand," said Haddock, confused. "Sakharine's out of his body, so shouldn't Tintin be free?"

_I am afraid that's an empty shell you're holding._

"Who's there?" The captain wondered, looking around for the owner of the voice. Then he saw a black-suited man appear with a somewhat saddened expression on his face. "Who are you?" Haddock asked.

_I am Remi._ The apparition said. _And I have been watching over Tintin since he was born. I just cannot believe Sakharine would use him to exact revenge! And I am grateful to you for sending him back to hell. Unfortunately, when he went back, he took a _consolation prize_ with him. _

"What do you mean 'consolation prize?'" Captain Haddock inquired, then he knew what Remi was talking about. "A BILLION BLISTERING BLUE BARNACLES! You mean he's..."

_Yes, Haddock. And going there to save him is no easy task, especially if you're alive. However, there's a portal not far from this mansion. It hasn't been opened in years, but I am sure I can open it. But I must warn you, once you're in, it will be just as difficult to get out. Are you willing to go?_

_"_If it's to save the lad, I have to. I can't leave Tintin to rot in hell with that Rackham. He's a sweet lad. He doesn't belong there." The captain then nodded to Snowy, who barked in agreement.

**Hope you enjoyed it! And guess who the Remi character is! Anyway, stay tuned and review the heck out of this!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi, everybody! Here's the next chappie! Sorry about the wait on this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Sakharine's Revenge**

Chapter 7

Captain Haddock and Snowy were led around to to the garden, where they found a bare patch of dirt with strange markings.

_This is it,_ said Remi, _The gateway is here. Stand back._ Placing a hand on the patch, he mumbled some unrecognizable words, then stood back and watched as it split in two. Darkness erupted from the newly-formed hole. Haddock took a step back, and Snowy whimpered. But they couldn't be scared. Not when Tintin's life was at stake.

"Let's go, Snowy," the captain said.

_Snowy stays, I'm afraid._ said Remi. _Only one can enter. And this is as far as I can go, as I do not belong there._

The fox terrier whimpered again, but Haddock comforted him.

"Don't worry, boy. I'll be fine. I'm sure of it. I promise you, as the last of the Haddocks, I'll bring Tintin back." Then the captain entered the hole, disappering into the darkness. When the patch closed, Snowy howled, wishing for the captain's and Tintin's safe return.

_Hell is a treacherous place._ said Remi, _Especially the path to _his _castle. And bargaining with him is no easy task when the captain gets there. _

"This is _not_ the place I would want to be when I die," said Haddock once he made it through the portal, which closed behind him. The captain had taken in its surroundings. The fiery mountains, the millions of corpses, etc. Everything scared him a little, but he shook it off and started forward. Surely Sakharine was somewhere in this flaming, dark wasteland with Tintin's spirit. Then he saw something in the distance. A castle, perhaps, judging from the medieval structure. Or some sort of palace. Captain Haddock continued further, trying to get a closer look at it, but then was stopped by a putrid-looking river several miles from the castle, which was on the other side. Swimming across was out of the question, as there were several souls reaching out of its surface. None of them was Tintin, that much he knew. But there had to be a way across.

"May I help you?" said an eerie voice.

The captain glanced around, but saw no one.

"Behind you."

Haddock turned around to see a cloaked man with a staff, his face was wrinkled and pale and lacked emotion. The captain didn't know whether to be scared or relieved. "Who are you? And do you know how to get across this river of death?"

The man was eyeing Haddock carefully. "The living should not be here. Go back to where you came."

"But I _can't _leave," said the captain. "Not without my friend. He's still alive too, and yet he was dragged here."

"By whom was he dragged by? I only ferried one passenger today by the name of Mr. Sakharine. Along with another spirit. But there was something odd about that one."

"Was his name Tintin, by any chance?"

"I know not his name, but he seemed quite valuable to Mr. Sakharine. He plans to sacrifice him to our lord."

Haddock gasped at this last part. Sakharine couldn't possibly sacrifice a living spirit, let alone Tintin. And if he did, Tintin would never wake up again! "You have to ferry me across!"

"And why would I do that?" asked the ferryman. "When you're still _alive_? I cannot ferry the living!"

"_Tintin _is still alive (at least for the moment), and _you_ ferried him across with that vessel-thieving Rackham!"

"I was not aware that your Tintin's soul was still alive. Had I known, I would have stopped Mr. Sakharine. If what you are implying is true, then Tintin should not be here either. But what's done is done, as I have no way of retrieving his soul."

"That's why you have to ferry me across!" Captain Haddock pleaded, "I have to save the lad!"

The ferryman sighed, realizing he that he was going to regret this later. "Very well, I will ferry you across, but first..." He held out his hand.

"Right." Haddock dug out a few coins from his pocket and handed them to the wrinkled creature. Then he looked past him to see that a long, dragon-headed boat had appeared in the ghastly river. Climbing aboard, he prayed that Tintin was still in that castle and not already sacrificed.

As they were moving along, Captain Haddock glanced around at the floating objects and the spirits swirling around. As they got closer and closer to the castle, it was getting darker. He was trying hard not to freak out. The ferryman had noticed his fear.

"Lost souls, as well as shattered dreams reside here," he explained as they were nearing the castle. When they stopped in front, and Haddock disembarked, the ferryman said, "May you find what you are looking for." Then he vanished.

Haddock started down the long, torch-ridden hallway. "Hopefully, the lad's still here. If I find Sakharine, I find Tintin. And I will break _every bone in his body_ when I find that body-inhabiting son of a toad!"

"Who are you? Are you one of Daddy's new souls?"

The captain turned around to see a small, blonde girl no older than ten coming out of one corridor. She wore a long, black and red gown and was holding what appeared to be a stuffed bunny. Two roses decorated either side of her hair. Haddock thought the girl was cute, but she was a resident of this gloomy place, so she had to be bad news. But he decided to appeal to her childish nature.

Kneeling down to her height, he asked, "Can you tell me where a certain sour-faced man with a sugary name is with a lad? If so, I promise I'll play with you."

"I don't even know who you are, first of all," said the girl, "And second, if you mean Mr. Sugaraddictive, he _did _bring a guy here. What was his name? Tin-can?"

"_Tintin_!" Haddock's face lit up. "So you've seen him?"

"Tell you what," the girl's face grew serious, "Tell me your name, and I'll take you to Tin-can or whoever he is."

"Haddock. Archibald Haddock," the captain introduced.

"Okay, Archie. Follow me." The girl took his hand, then the two started down the corridor. "Oh, and my name's Jamie, by the way. Nice to meet you. It's not everyday I find someone who's nice. Especially when I have to deal with Sugaraddictive every day. Daddy's taken a liking to him, for some reason. But I don't like him! Do _you_ hate him, Archie?"

Haddock winced at the nickname. But he absorbed it and said, "Yes, with a passion, lass." He may not have approved of Jamie's familiar tone, but if she knew where Tintin was held, he had to trust her.

**Again, sorry it took a while. The idea of the name for the daughter of you-know-who came to me when I was looking at the names of the movie's voice actors. And one just HAD to be used for her (just the first name, though!) Anyway, hope you guys like and please, please, _please _review so I can hear your opinions!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi, everybody! Hugs to everyone who's been reviewing! I REALLY appreciate it! Thanks! Anyway, to answer someone's question, Herge IS somewhat of a guardian angel to Tintin, given that he's been watching over him since birth. And about Jamie (whom Haddock sort of befriends), she will play a BIG part in their escape. And thanks for pointing out the connection between her and one of my fave voice actors. And if you haven't figured out who "you-know-who" is by now, you SHOULD have a clue once you read this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Sakharine's Revenge**

Chapter 8

"Don't worry, Tintin. It will be all over soon," said Sakharine, admiring the unconscious spirit of Tintin, which was floating in an ectoplasmic orb. "And if Haddock (by some lucky chance) has somehow followed me here, I'll make sure he'll never _leave_! Your purity, Tintin. It sickens me so! But _I _will break all of that. Once I offer you to _him_!"

"Sakharine?" a low, somewhat menacing voice was heard. "Have you seen Jamie?"

Annoyed, he replied, "I haven't seen that br...I mean, sweet daughter of yours anywhere, my lord." Sakharine and said princess had _never _gotten along. They hated each other with a passion. But did Sakharine care what the little brat thought of him? No! All that mattered was that his revenge was going to be complete against Haddock...through sacrificing his friend's pure spirit! He may not have been able to kill Haddock, but he was going to kill his will to fight. But if he actually _did_ come here to save Tintin, he had a chance. All Sakharine had to do was use the poor boy as bait. Then the Rackham descendant heard footsteps. And voices, one being a child's.

_I knew he'd come here. _He sneered. _And the lord's brat is with him._

"SAKHARINE!" the voice boomed, filling the entire castle. "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?"

"I said I do not know!" the Rackham descendant replied, then muttered, "But I will in a second. And I have the bait. All I have to do is wait."

"He's in here."

Captain Haddock followed Jamie into what appeared to be a holding room for spirits. And in the middle of said room, in a protective bubble, was Tintin. They glanced around to check for guards, or if Sakharine was hiding somewhere in the room. When they were positive that it was clear, they approached the orb.

"I have to get him out of here," said Haddock, "How do I break the lad free, lass?"

"Leave it to me, Archie!" Jamie saluted like a soldier. "Sugaraddictive's gonna have a cow when he sees this!" She held her bunny up to Tintin's prison, the stuffed animal's button eyes glowing red. Haddock was trying hard not to pass out as he saw a red aura surrounding Jamie while she was working her magic.

_She _is _the princess of hell, after all. So what did I expect? _He realized. _I'd just better be lucky the lass hates Sakharine just as much as I do._

"What's going on in here?"

Haddock turned around to see Sakharine leaning at the doorway, arms crossed. The captain flinched a little under the Rackham descendant's glare.

"I knew you'd come to this boy's rescue," Sakharine sneered, then glanced at Jamie, who had froze mid-spell and turned to see she'd been caught. "But I never thought _Princess Jamie _would assist in the rescue. And I'm sure your father will be most displeased."

"Well, he can be mad all he wants!" Jamie spat, "Especially when he finds out that Tin-can's still _alive_!"

"Too bad he'll never notice! Because he's not going to believe a child! Trust me, Jamie, I could kill you right now, but I can't because your daddy is looking for you. So I suggest you and your new friend go to him if you don't want anything to happen to Tintin's spirit." Sakharine led them over to a nearby window. Jamie recognized the chasm at the bottom and flinched.

"What's down there?" Haddock asked the princess.

"I forgot the whole name, but Daddy told me that if your spirit ends up down there, it's lost forever."

"You'd better listen to her, Haddock," sneered Sakharine, "Come with me now or the boy dies!" He was now holding the orb with Tintin's spirit out the window.

Not having much choice, both Jamie and Captain Haddock nodded their heads in defeat. Sakharine smiled with satisfaction. "I knew you'd make the right choice. And _you_ actually obeyed me for a change, Jamie."

"I still hate you," she hissed.

"I know. And I can't seem to change that, can I? Now come! Your father's worried about you!" Then the Rackham descendant regarded Haddock. "And do not think I've forgotten about you, Haddock. You'll be joining Tintin once this girl's father deals with you for trespassing here."

The captain gulped. Great. Now _he _was going to die. And there was so many things he wanted to do with his life. So many new kinds of whisky. He also wanted to go out to sea one more time. But none of that mattered now. And on top of all that, he wasn't going to see Tintin again. Except in _this _gloomy wasteland. He then glanced over at Jamie, who mouthed, _I'm gonna get you out of here, even if I have to disobey Daddy to do it. _Haddock couldn't help but grin at this girl's mettle.

**I SO enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! And as for "you-know-who," it's probably obvious who he is now. Anyway, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on this chappie!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi, everybody! Again, thanks for ALL the reviews! They helped me a lot! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Sakharine's Revenge**

Chapter 9

Satan was reclining near his fireplace, enjoying the company of his hellhounds, who were playing around the fire.

"Daddy!"

"Leave me, hounds!" he commanded. The hellhounds scampered off. Then Satan turned to see his daughter, Sakharine, and an unknown stranger. Living, judging from his aura. "Jamie! Where were you? I told you to play only near the castle!"

"But I never left, Daddy," said Jamie, "I ran into Archie over there and Sugaraddictive." The princess gestured to the two men. "And you're about to make a big mistake, Daddy!"

"Mistake? _What _mistake?"

"Sugaraddictive's about to offer a living soul!" Jamie pointed to Sakharine.

"And that living soul is one he just brought in!" Captain Haddock added.

"WHAT?" Satan roared. "Now you KNOW a living soul cannot be offered! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He glared at Sakharine, who slowly backed away. "Sakharine!"

"Yes...my lord?" the Rackham descendant regarded Satan sheepishly.

"Is that soul...still...ALIVE?"

"Well, my lord..."

"You'd better answer him, Sugaraddictive," Jamie said, smirking impishly.

When he didn't answer, Satan called out his guards. Haddock watched as several skeletal soldiers appeared. "Bring me that soul!"

The soldiers nodded, then left the room. Several minutes later they returned with the orb that was still holding Tintin prisoner. Satan approached the orb, then sensed the spirit's blinding white aura, which was unusual for a spirit. Especially a LIVING one! He then turned on Sakharine, furious.

"THIS ONE'S STILL ALIVE!" Satan roared. "You imbecile! I gave you an opportunity to get revenge on Haddock, not steal a living, innocent soul!"

Sakharine chuckled. "Well, that's too bad, because _he _tried to interfere with my plans. So now I'm putting this boy out of his misery!" With that, the Rackham descendant shattered Tintin's prison, then dragged the still-unconscious soul upstairs.

"He's headed for the keep!" Jamie pointed out. "AND I know what he's going to do to Tin-can!"

"The Chasm," said Satan, "If he throws that soul in there, he ceases to exist, living or not."

"THAT SOUL-STEALING RACKHAM!" Haddock was seeing red now. Tintin did NOT deserve to die. At least not yet and DEFINITELY not like this. "I have to stop him! Tintin doesn't belong here, let alone there!"

"It's over for you, boy!" Sakharine was holding Tintin's spirit over the dark abyss. "And Haddock will soon follow!"

"Hold it right there, you lily-livered, body-thieving son of a toad!"

Sakharine turned around to see Captain Haddock and Jamie behind him.

"Let go of his, Sugaraddictive!" Jamie shouted.

"And give my path to revenge?" Sakharine spat. "Not a chance! Now, if you value this soul so much, you'd do well not to take a step! Especially you, Haddock!"

_No, Sakharine! You will release Tintin and let him and Haddock leave hell in peace!_

Everyone turned to see Remi descend from the dark sky.

"How did you..." the captain started.

_I was able to enter hell when I sensed Tintin at the brink of death, _said Remi.

"A guardian angel?" Sakharine questioned. "No matter, you're too late!" With that, he released Tintin, sending him into the chasm.

"TINTIN!" Haddock jumped off the keep after him.

"Archie, no!" Jamie screamed.

"Save your breath, princess," Sakharine spat, "Nothing will bring back those two fools! Not even your father! Or you! So I can say my regenge is complete!" The Rackham descendant was laughing madly.

_I can't believe it! _Remi slammed his fists on the ground. _I failed! I couldn't protect Tintin! _

"Archie..." Jamie was at the point of tears. "We were gonna play together." Then she started to tug angrily on Sakharine. "Give him back, Sugaraddictive! It's not fair!"

"Did I not tell you there was nothing anyone could do, you little brat?" The Rackham descendant grabbed Jamie by her dress collar. "'Archie' is gone, along with Tintin!"

"Release my daughter, Sakharine!" Satan's voice was heard. Everyone glanced around to see the demon lord appear from the ground, in his true form.

"Gladly. As a matter of fact, she can join them!" Sakharine held Jamie over the chasm, which enraged Satan even more.

"SAKHARINE!"

"That voice," Jamie looked down to see a blinding light emerge from the abyss. She was relieved when she saw Captain Haddock rising up from it, with Tintin's spirit in his arms.

"WHAT?" Sakharine screamed, "That chasm should have swallowed you up! Unless..."

_Unless it rejected Tintin's purity. _Remi finished.

"And as for you Rackham..." Haddock approached Sakharine (not before releasing Jamie), then knocked him off the keep and into the chasm, where he was no more.

"Archie!" Jamie hugged the captain, who was blushing pink, "You saved me. Thank you."

"It was no problem, lass," said Haddock.

"Yes, you saved my daughter," said Satan, then said. "And I suppose you want to return that boy to his body."

"Aye. He doesn't belong here. And neither do we." Haddock gestured to Remi, who had already vanished.

_Say hello to Tintin for me. _he said as he disappeared from sight.

"I can get you home, Archie," said Jamie, "But this is NOT goodbye! You still have to play with me sometime!"

"I will, lass," the captain promised, then watched as the princess raised her bunny up to the sky. The stuffed animal's eyes glowed again, then a red, beach ball-sized vortex formed. But before he stepped through...

"You gotta REALLY promise to play with me," Jamie whispered in Haddock's ear before giving the captain a quick kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush red again.

"And we will." With that, Captain Haddock stepped through the vortex, giving father and daughter one last wave.

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter of drama and suspense! Please, please review so I can hear your opinions!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi, everybody! Here's the final chapter to my fic. But don't worry, there will be some side stories, with one that happens AFTER the events of this.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Sakharine's Revenge**

Chapter 10

"Tintin..."

"Hm? Who's there? Captain?" The boy opened his eyes to see Captain Haddock and Snowy standing over him. He sat up, only to be knocked down by Snowy. He hugged his fox terrier, then asked, "What happened? The last thing I remember is Sakharine taking over me and wanting to kill you. Then I was fighting for control over myself... But everything after that was just...blank. I may not know what had happened between now and then, but I have a feeling that you saved me from somewhere...dark."

_And scary. Full of death. _Haddock thought. _Hell is NOT where I want to be when I die. Should I tell the lad?_

"Where _is _Sakharine, by the way?" Tintin asked, now curious.

"He's back in hell, lad. And he took _you _with him. But don't worry, he won't be back up here anytime soon. Or never again."

Tintin nodded, then said, "Thank you. Usually _I'm_ the one saving _you_. After all those times. But how did you get there? I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"Let's just say..." Haddock began, starting to tell him about Remi.

_No, Haddock. Tintin must never know about me._ The angel's voice was heard.

"An old friend got me there," the captain finished.

"I see." Rising to his feet with Snowy in his arms, Tintin wondered. "Who _was _he?"

"So many questions, lad! 'Thank you' is enough! The important thing is that you're free from Sakharine."

"I guess you're right." The boy stretched. "Anyway, what's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Haddock repeated, then glanced at the window to see that the sun was already rising. He had been in hell all night.

"Captain?"

"See what Nestor is fixing, lad? I'm turning in for now." Captain Haddock was yawning and stretching.

"Let's go, Snowy," Tintin, along with the fox terrier, went downstairs.

_I didn't know adventuring could take this much out of you, especially when it's one in another world. _Captain Haddock slowly made it to his bed, but then stopped when he saw a pot of roses on his windowsill. He approached the unsually-dark flowers to examine them.

"Who would..."

_Archie,__ I told you this wasn't goodbye. _A familiar voice was heard._ You're going to play with me sometime, right? Or better yet, I'll come up there. I hope you got the roses. That way you won't forget me. For now, take care, Archie. _Giggling was heard.

"Jamie..." he said, smelling the dark red buds. "I'll never forget you, lass."

**Thus ends the fic! Hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Again, there will be a sidestory or two that occur after the events of this fic. Anyway, please review, so I can hear whether or not you loved it!**


End file.
